pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Robertjanvaneijk1988/W/Mo Charging Chop
Again? I added the build again on the site after I putted my old one at pending deletion. The reason was that 5/8 skills where changed after the ratings. So this is actually a fresh build :P where everyone could vote on again. I will move it to Build:.... after my other build is removed. Till then any commends are welcome. Thanks for understandig!robertjan 05:56, 4 July 2008 (EDT). : Misery why you added it to build:.. yet. It shouldn't be there. I didn't put it there so poeple only could commend it and not rate :S Please remopve your rating and put it back to the non rating one.,robertjan 06:40, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::...? All builds should be in Build:.. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:42, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::Ah now i know how it works. I putted it in trail so people could commend on it first without voting. That was what i tried to do :) So please Misery remove your rating cause it wasn't ready for that, I only didn't know where to put it.robertjan 06:44, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Removed my rating, but I'll copy paste it here, because it tells you what is wrong "Zzzzz, snares itself before applying cripple. Flail is not good without knockdowns to keep them stationary or energy based attacks to use after Flail to regain adrenaline to get back to your adrenal spike. Lion's Comfort combined with Antidote Signet is epic bad synergy." - 06:48, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::What would you reccomend to make it better? Tiger Stance maybe instead of flail?robertjan 06:49, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Frenzy, your cancel stance has a ridiculously low recharge. I would drop Lion's Comfort all together and just take a monk when I AB. You also have a 33% speed boost, so you can just run away if your health gets low and keep Antidote Signet for blind/weakness. Keep the Signet, not MTouch, you won't be able to afford it AND Charging Strike. - 06:55, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::What about the build now? Im a bit scared for Frenzy cause you take double damage :P, so thats why i added tiger stance. I used a penetrations attack instead of confort.robertjan 08:00, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Executioner's Strike or Body Blow are better than Penetrating, unless you are trying to keep the adrenaline cost low, which is semi-valid I suppose. Frenzy with a cancel stance is the best IAS in the game, you don't want your IAS ending if you get blocked or blinded once. You should almost never take double damage if you know how to use a cancel stance properly, so Frenzy in fact has no downside. - 08:21, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::K changed them. Id the build now ready for normal rating or is it still bad? Cause im looking for a good rating and not again a Well or trash. :Probertjan 08:31, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It probably will be WELLed, it's almost the same as Build:W/any Charging Axe and that has Antidote Signet in optionals. All this does is drop the rezz sig for Axe Rake, which is actually questionable at best, although it does give you a snare. - 09:37, 4 July 2008 (EDT)